


Birthday Gift

by Zinnia_L



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_L/pseuds/Zinnia_L
Summary: 在魏泽尔生日那天，格哈特被竹马打包成礼物送给了魏泽尔。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 魏泽尔/格哈特，顺序代表攻受  
> 纯肉，捆绑play，轻微ooc

Yannick在头疼中醒过来，发现自己被绑成了很羞耻的姿势，手反绑在背后，腿被绑成了M字型，眼睛蒙上了黑布，更要命的是他身上什么都没穿。

“Mario……”他叫着好友的名字。

“嗯？Mario？”一个熟悉的声音在身边响起，“哪个Mario？你说Engels？”

“Mi……Mitch……”Yannick哆哆嗦嗦的叫着男朋友的名字，“你……你怎么在这里。”

“这里是我家，我怎么不能在这里。”Mitchell喝着杯子里的牛奶，欣赏着男友的捆绑play，完美的肌肉因为捆绑微微发白，脸上因为视线受阻露出茫然无措的表情。

他咽了口口水，慢慢的解释说：“早上不知道是谁在我家门口放了个大箱子，原来是Mario。说真的你该减肥了Yannick，我好不容易才把你搞到卧室里来的。”

“Mitch，你能把黑布拿下来吗。”Yannick用请求的语气说。

他感觉到有一只手抚上了他的脸，Michell跨坐在他的身上，他的手指划过他的眉毛，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，最后按在了他的嘴唇上。

“不，Yannick。”Michell冷冷的说，“作为我的生日礼物，我有权支配你的身体。”

Mitchell吻上了Yannick的嘴唇，舌头交缠着，Yannick有点喘不过气。Yannick的大脑当机了几秒才想起来今天是4月21日，该死。他在心里狠狠地诅咒着Mario，这死小子仗着他爹是他经纪人就乱来，昨天叫他出去玩一个劲给他灌酒就算了，还不知道在他酒了下了什么药。要不是看在十几年竹马的情分上自己早就把他打死了，口亨。

“Mitch……”Yannick用可怜兮兮的语调说，“你能把我身上的绳子解开吗，很难受。”

“我说了你是我的生日礼物了。”Michell轻轻啃咬着Yannick的喉结，Yannick发出低低的呻吟，“我很喜欢。”

Yannick知道今天自己难逃一劫了，但还是在垂死挣扎：“Mitch我明天有比赛，你知道的，和你们队。”

“你以为你现在还没出现教练会不知道发生了什么吗？”Mitch俯身舔弄着Yannick的耳垂，手揉捏着Yannick的乳头。

Yannick开始发抖，暂时失去视力使得身体的触觉异常敏感。 Yannick的乳头开始变得红肿，Mitchell转而开拓Yannick的后庭，冰凉的润滑剂让Yannick的穴口收缩了一下，但是Mitchell灵活的手指又让它开始变得放松。

“Mitch……你可以进来了吗。”Yannick张着嘴小声地叫着男朋友的名字，突然他感觉自己的后庭被塞进了一个异物，接着那个异物开始震动，Yannick难以自制的开始颤抖。震动棒刚好顶在他的敏感点上，前列腺高潮一波一波的向他涌来，他觉得自己的阴茎在迅速的充血肿胀变硬，不断渗出的前列腺液已经把他的耻毛打湿。

Mitchell站在一边看着男朋友的表现，Yannick反绑的双手让他不能自慰，阴茎随着身体的颤抖和不由自主的挺身动作上下弹动，Yannick的嘴里不断的叫着他的名字。

Mitchell跪在床上开始抚慰着Yannick的阴茎，他舔弄着Yannick的马眼，含住他的整个龟头，手上玩弄着Yannick的睾丸。双重的快感让Yannick大叫起来，他断断续续的叫着“Mitch”，终于忍不住射了出来。Mitchell的嘴角挂着Yannick的精液，再次吻上了Yannick，Yannick在他嘴里尝到了自己精液腥甜的味道，有点脸红。

Mitchell解开了Yannick身上的束缚，但是震动棒依然在刺激着他的前列腺，不应期又不能勃起很难受。Yannick躺在床上喘气，Mitchell靠在他的胸口，8厘米的身高差让这个画面有点诡异。

“Mitch，我说……”Yannick不好意思的指了指自己的屁股，“可以拿出来了吗。”

“当然了，我的Yannick。”Mitchell把Yannick的腿折了起来，后庭整个展现在他的面前。他把已经沾满液体的的震动棒抽了出来，套弄了两下自己肿胀的阴茎，猛的插入了Yannick的身体。

再次被充满的快感让Yannick叫了出来，Mitchell捏了把Yannick的屁股，嗯手感还是和以前一样好。Yannick的腿主动缠上了Mitchell的腰，阴茎整根没入了Yannick的身体里。Mitchell对这具身体已经十分熟悉了，但还是不由自主地感叹着甬道的紧致，完美的契合感让他有射精的冲动。

“Mitch……”Yannick对Mitchell露出一个带着鼓励性质的、充满情色意味的笑容，“我要你充满我。”

Mitchell狠狠的操着Yannick紧致的屁股，他们已经不是第一次这样了。他们初夜发生在18岁那年，Mitchell远走慕尼黑前夕，Yannick借着酒劲大胆表白，结果在Mitchell家被干的第二天起不了床。

Yannick想起自己糟糕的初夜，抬起手挡住了脸，自己这么大个人被Mitchell干晕过去实在是太丢脸了。而且自己明明比Mitchell高还比他大还比他壮，凭什么是受啊！！！

“在想什么呢？”Mitchell狠狠地撞在他的前列腺上，“不会又在想反攻的事情吧。”

“Mitch我觉得我们可以试一下换个位置。”Yannick暗示男朋友，“说不定别有情趣。”

“啊，我早就想试试骑乘了。”Mitchell抽出了自己的阴茎，很大爷地半躺在床上，“乖乖坐上来自己动。”

“Mitchell Weiser！”Yannick气得翻了个白眼，但是后庭的突然空虚让他很难受，大开的穴口不自主开合。

“你不是想换个位置嘛。”Mitchell勾过他的脖子，胡乱亲着他的嘴唇，“我知道你想干什么，但是今天是我生日，对吧。作为我的生日礼物你要满足我，这样我才能满足你，对吧。”

“是是是，你说的太有道理了，哲学家。”Yannick俯下身张嘴含住了Mitchell的龟头，Mitchell舒服的发出了一声呻吟，他舔着Mitchell的马眼，一边观察着Mitchell的表情。Mitchell闭着眼睛享受着Yannick的服务，Yannick跨在Mitchell的身上，用手扶住阴茎，小心的坐了下去。

“唔。”“嗯。”两人同时发出了呻吟。

Yannick像小猫一样蹭着Mitchell的脸，和他接吻，试着上下摆动自己的胯，找到窍门之后Yannick蹭着自己的前列腺，舒服地闭着眼睛上下晃。Mitchell欣赏着男朋友在自己身上淫荡的“表演”，配合地发出带着鼓励性质的声音。

“Yannick，你真的很棒。”Mitchell扶住他的腰，Yannick低头吻他，“我的天啊，你实在是太辣了。”

伴随着一声低吼，Mitchell射了出来，Yannick感觉到一股热浪在自己的身体里爆发。他停了下来，红着脸看着自己的男朋友。 Mitchell保持着结合的姿势坐了起来，抱住了Yannick。

“你还没有射呢。”Mitchell的手指在Yannick的马眼上打转，Yannick抖了一下。 Mitchell上下撸动着Yannick的阴茎，没几下Yannick就射了出来，两个人肚子上都是粘稠的白色液体。

“你真的很棒，甜心。”Mitchell在Yannick脸上响亮的一吻，“走吧我们去清理一下。”

Mitchell把阴茎从Yannick体内抽出来，精液从开合的穴口里流出来，Yannick不好意思地任由Mitchell拉着他的手进了浴室。

 

热水的温度和氤氲的热气让Yannick觉得有些恍惚，他坐在浴缸里，他的男朋友正在清理他的后庭，精液从穴口中不断的流出来，Mitchell的手指若有若无的刮过他的前列腺，Yannick觉得自己又要硬了。

“Mitch，我爱你。”Yannick抱住了Mitchell，趴在他的身上，Mitchell停下了动作任由他抱着。

“我也爱你，Yannick。”Mitchell和Yannick交换了一个长吻，“你是我收到过最好的生日礼物。”

这一天，还很长呢。


End file.
